Shippuuden-Film 8
Der Film Boruto: Naruto the Movie ist der elfte Naruto-Film und der achte der Shippuuden-Reihe. Als Teil des Naruto Projects kam der Film am 7. August 2015 in die japanischen Kinos. Genau wie bei seinem Vorgänger ist auch zu diesem Film ein eigenes Begleitbuch erschienen. thumb|300px|left|Das offizielle Werbeposter, das sich auch auf dem Cover des Begleitbuches wiederfindet Handlung Prolog Inmitten einer schneebedeckten Landschaft nahe eines Schlosses kämpft Sasuke Uchiha gegen einen unbekannten Mann. Mithilfe seines Rin'negan kann er dessen Angriffen entgehen, während er von einem weiteren Widersacher aus der Ferne beobachtet wird. Dieser amüsiert sich über seinen Anhänger und ist von Sasukes Dou-Jutsu beeindruckt. Der Geburtstag Das Team von Konohamaru Sarutobi, Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha und Mitsuki, befindet sich in einer Mission, bei der sie ein Dorf vor einem wilden Panda beschützen sollen. Bevor Sarada in den Kampf gegen das Tier eingreifen kann, greifen ihre beiden Kameraden es bereits an. Mitsuki umschlingt es mit seinen verlängerbaren Gliedmaßen und Boruto attackiert es mit zwei Schattendoppelgängern, wodurch das Tier in die Flucht geschlagen wird. Daraufhin will ihnen ihr Meister Konohamaru ein neues Gerät vorführen, mit dem er ein Hiden des Nara-Clans einsetzt. Das Gerät ermöglicht die Anwendung eines jeden Jutsus, das als Minischriftrolle in dieses gelegt wird. Nach einer weiteren Demonstration zerstört er jedoch versehentlich ein Gebäude des Dorfes. Wieder zu Hause in Konohagakure zeigt sich Boruto zunehmend enttäuscht von seinem Vater, da dieser nie für ihn und besonders für seine Schwester Himawari da ist. Dadurch hat er auch seine Ambition Hokage zu werden verloren und auch die Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen sind ihm egal. In einem Café reden er und seine Klassenkameraden darüber, als ein Wissenschaftler Boruto von einer neuen Erfindung erzählt, mit der die Anwendung von Jutsus für jeden ein Kinderspiel werden würde. Diese Erfindung hatte er bereits Naruto Uzumaki, dem Hokage, vorgestellt. Dieser hatte sie jedoch abgelehnt. Boruto hatte seinen Vater eindringlich gebeten, an diesem Tag einmal für seine Kinder da zu sein, denn es ist Himawaris Geburtstag. Als Boruto nach Hause kommt, findet er alles geschmückt vor und sein Vater ist tatsächlich anwesend. Als dieser mit dem Geburtstagskuchen aus der Küche kommt, löst er sich plötzlich auf und stellt sich als Schattendoppelgänger heraus. Der Kuchen fällt zu Boden und Boruto rastet aus und schreit seine Mutter an, dass er lieber gar keinen Vater hätte als diesen. Hinata versucht ihm das auszureden, scheitert aber und der Junge zieht sich in Narutos Arbeitszimmer zurück. Später am Abend klingelt es bei den Uzumakis. Boruto öffnet und sieht Sasuke vor sich. Er ist beeindruckt von dessen Coolness. Borutos neuer Meister Nachdem Naruto nicht zu Hause ist, geht Sasuke in das Büro des Hokage und erzählt seinem Freund vom Fund einer Schriftrolle in Kaguyas Palast - einer Schriftrolle, die er nicht einmal mit seinem Rin'negan lesen kann. Als Sasuke seinem Freund die alte Jacke aus Narutos Kindertagen zeigt, die er auf der Straße gefunden hat, diskutieren sie, ob Boruto eher charakterliche Ähnlichkeit mit Naruto oder mit Sasuke aufweist, kommen aber zu keinem Ergebnis. Bei seinem Weg durch die Stadt, trifft Sasuke dann wieder auf Boruto, der ihn bittet sein Meister zu werden. Sasuke fragt ihn, ob er schon das Rasengan beherrscht. Als Boruto das nicht bejahen kann, lehnt Sasuke die Bitte ab. Daraufhin beginnt der junge Uzumaki mit Konohamaru das Jutsu zu trainieren. Schließlich gelingt es ihm, eine kleine Chakrakugel zu erschaffen, die aber von Sasuke eher negativ bewertet wird. Boruto ist enttäuscht und läuft weg, als Sarada auftaucht und ihren Vater über Borutos Charakter aufklärt. Sasuke erklärt ihr daraufhin, dass er ihn eigentlich als Schüler akzeptieren wollte. Der traurige Boruto trifft sich kurze Zeit später mit dem Wissenschaftler, der ihm nun die Erfindung zeigt - und wie einfach damit auch ein Rasengan erschaffen werden kann. Am nächsten Tag zeigt Boruto Sasuke, der den Trick sofort durchschaut, ein viel stärkeres Rasengan. Er nimmt ihn offiziell als seinen Schüler an und am Lagerfeuer erzählt Sasuke diesem kurz, dass Naruto immer ein Trottel war, aber auf eine besondere Weise stark - mehr müsse Boruto nicht über ihn wissen. Boruto will seinem Vater in den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen seine neuen Fähigkeiten zeigen und wird dabei mit Sarada und Mitsuki ein Team bilden. Killer B in Gefahr In einer bergigen Gegend wurde indes Killer B in seiner Bijuu-Form festgesetzt. Es tauchen wieder die beiden Männer auf, die bereits Sasuke angegriffen hatten. Der Anführer der beiden, der auf der Schulter seines kräftigen Mitstreiters sitzt und von diesem Momoshiki genannt wird, ist verwundert darüber, wie es passieren konnte, dass Kaguyas Chakra auf diese Art aufgeteilt wurde. Gyuuki feuert ein Bijuu Dama auf die beiden ab, doch Momoshiki schluckt eine Pille, saugt die Attacke über ein Rin'negan in seiner Hand auf, verdoppelt ihre Wirkung und feuert sie über ein entsprechendes Auge in der anderen Hand wieder ab. Killer B wird besiegt und sein Gegner entzieht ihm das Bijuu, woraufhin wieder neue Pillen erscheinen. Momoshiki erklärt, dass er zu viele davon auf der Reise zwischen den Dimensionen verbraucht hätte. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen Die Prüfungen für die Genin beginnen mit einer Art Quiz. Zur Beantwortung der Frage müssen sich die Schüler auf ein Feld für Ja oder Nein stellen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es keine richtige Antwort gibt und unter den Prüflingen tun sich Gruben mit Tinte auf. Die, die sich davor retten konnten, sind in der zweiten Runde. Boruto ist verunsichert, da er nur mithilfe von Sarada und Mitsuki weitergekommen ist und die Erfindung nichts bewirkt hat. Er bekommt eine Glückwunsch-E-Mail von seinem Vater, was ihn aber nur noch ärgerlicher macht. Im Training mit Sasuke werden immer wieder Vergleiche angestellt zu Sarada und Naruto. Nach speziellen Shuriken-Würfen, ist Boruto nun bestrebt so viele Kage Bunshin zu erschaffen, wie sein Vater. Er bleibt aber bei vier hängen. In der zweiten Runde der Prüfungen müssen die Teams Flaggen klauen und die eigene beschützen. Dadurch soll das Feld nochmals um die Hälfte reduziert werden. Boruto, der die Flagge seines Teams beschützen muss, wird mit drei jungen gleich aussehenden Shinobi konfrontiert, die ihn in Sachen Schattendoppelgängern übertreffen. Er wird überrumpelt, doch kurz bevor der Gegner sich die Flagge holen kann, setzt Boruto die Erfindung ein und kombiniert ein Suiton-Jutsu mit einem Raiton-Jutsu. Dadurch werden die drei und ihre Doppelgänger besiegt. Inzwischen identifiziert Sarada unter einer Vielzahl von Flaggen die richtige, womit das Team eine Runde weiter ist. Nachdem Shikamaru dem Hokage berichtet hat, dass dessen Sohn es geschafft hat, geht dieser am Abend zu Boruto und sagt ihm, dass das ein wichtiger Erfolg war. Er knufft seinem Sohn, der sich aufgrund der Erfindung schämt, auf die Brust und erklärt, er solle bloß nicht gegen Shikadai verlieren. Als sein Vater gegangen ist, überkommt Boruto ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Freude, da sein Vater so stolz auf ihn ist. Die Kämpfe beginnen Die dritte Runde der Auswahlprüfungen beginnt und alle Kage sind anwesend. Mithilfe der Erfindung an seinem Arm kann Boruto Yurui aus Kumogakure und Shikadai besiegen und zieht in das Finale ein. Auch seine Teamkameraden sind gleichsam erfolgreich. Naruto hat nun bemerkt, dass die Leistungen seines Sohnes nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht und bittet Hinata, dessen rechten Arm mit dem Byakugan zu untersuchen. Sie entdeckt die Gerätschaft und Naruto springt in die Arena. Er lässt seinen Sohn disqualifizieren, doch der klagt ihn an, dass das nie hätte nötig sein müssen, wenn er mehr Zeit für ihn gehabt hätte. Der Wissenschaftler betritt mit einem Kameramann die Arena und will die Situation aufklären, indem er durch Borutos Leistungen Werbung für die Jutsu-Erfindung machen will. Mitten in seiner Rede landet jedoch Momoshikis Helfer im Stadion und attackiert dieses mit roten Chakra-Waffen. Die anwesenden Shinobi und Kage bringen das Publikum in Sicherheit und bewahren das Gebäude vor einem kompletten Einsturz. Auch Momoshiki erscheint lautlos und versetzt Naruto einen Tritt, der ihn aus der Arena katapultiert. Boruto und Shikamaru greifen ihn an, doch er absorbiert alle Attacken und weicht Tai-Jutsus mühelos aus. Inzwischen ist auch Sasuke, der Sarada retten konnte, dazugekommen. Auf die Frage wer sie seien, stellen sie sich als Kinshiki Ootsutsuki und Momoshiki Ootsutsuki vor, die das aufgeteilte Chakra erneut in einer Frucht wiedervereinen wollen. Sasuke, der nun den Inhalt der Schriftrolle kennt, erklärt Naruto, dass die beiden den Auftrag haben, das zu Ende zu führen, was Kaguya begonnen hat. Dafür war auch die Armee weißer Zetsus von Nöten. Sie wollen nun eine neue perfekte Welt erschaffen und aus dem Chakra Pillen herstellen. Die Pillen sorgen dafür, dass sie immer jung und machtvoll bleiben. Momoshiki schluckt eine Reihe weiterer dieser Pillen und erschafft eine Art gigantisches Bijuu Dama. Zugleich macht er sich für Attacken mit allen Elementen bereit. Er läuft quasi Amok und greift wahllos mit Elementattacken an. Naruto und Sasuke schützen die beiden Kinder mit Susano'o und Kurama, doch die Angriffe werden so heftig, dass Naruto seinen Freund bittet, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Boruto erkennt nun die wahre Stärke seines Vaters. Kurama erscheint und stemmt sich gegen die niedersinkende Chakrakugel, doch er kann sie nicht aufhalten. Rettungsmission Boruto erwacht im Krankenhaus. Hinata liegt ebenfalls dort, da sie Naruto helfen wollte, aber scheiterte. Boruto erkennt aus dem gesagten, dass sein Vater tot sein muss. In Trauer stürzt er hinaus und geht in das Büro des Hokage. Er streift sich Narutos alte Jacke über und erkennt, was für ein Versager er war. Sasuke kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass Boruto ein mächtiger Shinobi ist und der einzige, der Naruto übertreffen kann, was er selbst nicht konnte. Nur sein Sohn könne das erreichen mit ihm als Meister. Er nennt den Jungen einen noch größeren Verlierer als Naruto, meint aber damit, dass er noch schlechter verlieren kann. Sasuke sagt nun, dass er das Chakra Narutos noch spüren kann und dieser überlebt haben muss. Zusammen wollen sie ihn retten. Die übrigen vier Kage bieten auch ihre Hilfe an, woraufhin sich alle auf dem Dach des Haus des Hokages treffen. Sasuke überreicht Boruto sein altes zerkratztes Stirnband und Hinata, die ihn verabschieden will, erkennt Naruto in ihm wieder. Von seinem neuen Meister wird Boruto lächelnd nun als echter Shinobi bezeichnet. Die Gruppe betritt das Portal, doch kurz bevor es sich schließt, huschen noch zwei Personen hinterher. Der entscheidende Kampf Momoshiki entzieht dem an einen abgestorbenen Götterbaum gefesselten Naruto gerade sein Chakra, empfindet dies jedoch als mühsam. Plötzlich werden er und Kinshiki von den Kagen attackiert. Letzterer aktiviert wieder seine roten Chakrawaffen und beginnt einen Kampf mit den vieren. Momoshiki versucht zu fliehen, wird aber festgesetzt. Auch Kinshiki kann von Kurotsuchi und Choujuurou in Schach gehalten werden. Sasuke erklärt, dass Momoshiki nur mit Tai-Jutsus bekämpft werden kann. Dieser wird somit ohne Nin-Jutsu angegriffen. Kinshiki sieht seinen Meister in Gefahr und befreit sich unter großer Qual aus der Gewalt der beiden Kage. Er eilt zu ihm und bietet sich schwer verletzt als Opfer an. Momoshiki zögert nicht lange und absorbiert seinen Untergebenen. Es entsteht eine Chakrafrucht, die der Bösewicht isst und damit zu einem monströsen Wesen mutiert. Sasuke und Naruto machen sich für einen weiteren Kampf bereit. Momoshiki setzt einen flammenden Vogel und einen riesigen Golem ein, Naruto hält im Kurama-Chakra-Modus dagegen, Sasuke mit seinen Schwertkünsten und Susano'o. Gerade als der Feind geschlagen scheint, taucht der Wissenschaftler mit seinem Kameramann wieder auf. Er will zeigen, wie gut seine Erfindung funktioniert und greift Momoshiki mit Nin-Jutsus aus seiner Erfindung an. Doch dieser erhält dadurch nur neue Kraft und beginnt wieder mit seinen wahllosen Angriffen. Gaara schützt die anderen Kage, doch Momoshsiki erklärt, dass er sie auslöschen wird und nur Kurama am Leben bleiben wird. Boruto schwebt in einiger Entfernung auf der Hand von Sasukes Susano'o. Sasuke möchte, dass er jetzt sein Rasengan anwendet. Dieser ist sich unsicher, doch sein Meister bestärkt ihn. Gerade als Momoshiki ein Raiton-Jutsu anwenden will, wirft Boruto ein kleines Rasengan in dessen Richtung. Es verschwindet jedoch, bevor es bei dem Ootsutsuki ankommt, weshalb es diesen nicht mehr kümmert. Einen Augenblick später wird er jedoch vom Rasengan am Arm getroffen und stürzt zu Boden. Boruto und Sasuke gelangen zu Naruto, der von schwarzen Speeren durchbohrt wurde. Dort berichtet Sasuke, dass Boruto eine ungewöhnliche Variante des Rasengan entwickelt habe, das vor dem Auftreffen verschwindet. Zusammen mit seinem Vater erschafft er nun ein Rasengan, das die Größe eines Bijuu Dama erreicht. Momoshiki kreiert ein rotes Gegenstück und sieht sich klar im Vorteil. Doch über Täuschungsmanöver gelingt es Sasuke und Boruto, den Gegner zu irritieren. Dabei schafft es einer von Borutos Schattendoppelgängern, das Rin'negan in dessen rechter Hand zu durchstechen, als dieser von dem Rasengan getroffen wird. Seine Kugel kommt nicht dagegen an und er kann die Attacke nicht mehr absorbieren. Momoshiki wird in den Himmel getragen, wo er mit dem Rasengan explodiert. Epilog Boruto, der jetzt als Held gefeiert wird, hat die Bedeutung seines Vaters als Hokage erkannt und geht nun besser damit um. Gleiches gilt auch für Naruto, der mehr für seinen Sohn da sein will. Boruto hat außerdem begriffen, dass es auf innere Werte ankommt und jeder seinen eigenen Weg geht. So muss er auch nicht unbedingt Hokage werden und würde gerne Saradas Beschützer sein, wenn sie diesen Posten inne hat. Er freut sich auf die Ausbildung bei Sasuke. Zusammen mit Sarada, Mitsuki und Konohamaru macht er sich schließlich auf, einen weiteren entflohenen Bären einzufangen. Nach dem Abspann Nachdem sie den Bären/Panda besiegt haben, möchte Mitsuki Boruto und Sarada seinen Eltern vorstellen. Den beiden fällt auf, dass sie gar nicht wissen, wer seine Eltern sind. Ihr Teamkamerad erklärt, dass er Orochimaru heißt. Sarada ist schockiert und fragt ihn unsicher, ob Orochimaru sein Vater oder seine Mutter sei. Er antwortet, dass das nicht wichtig sei. Boruto versteht gar nichts, da er den Genannten überhaupt nicht kennt. Während die drei von eben dem beobachtet werden, bittet Boruto ein weiteres Mal lautstark um Aufklärung. Trivia *Dieser Film war Anfang November 2016 in den deutschen Kinos zu sehen. *Sowohl der Novel zum Boruto-Film als auch die Boruto Serie geben nahezu dieselbe Handlung wieder. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Naruto Project